fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
Tanner Collins
Tanner is a Brotherhood of Steel Knight who left his chapter in the company of "The Boss" in order to find a cure to his terminal illness, which was rumored to be located at the World's Fair. Background Tanner hails from the Mid-west Brotherhood of Steel, operating around Chicago. Thus, since he was raised in the most diverse and accepting Brotherhood, he is very kind and considerate. Also, since that Brotherhood has faced no real threats in the last century, he is a stranger to violence. However, he has implied that he is much more of a thinker than a fighter. Fallout: World's Fair On their way into the fair, Tanner and the Boss argue briefly, over trivial things, until Tanner suffers an episode, a cause of his illness- seizure-like attack that can range from leaving him winded to spitting up blood. Tanner and the Boss have a unique relationship. Tanner completely trusts the Boss with his safety, and leaves all decision making to the ghoul, but at the same time he desperately wants things done his way. The Boss rarely speaks, leaving Tanner starved for conversation, and so when they run into Pan and several other Wastelanders, he is overjoyed to be able to speak with them. He has a very confusing conversation with Pan, for she claims to be the incarnation of Peter Pan, her god. Tanner has no concept of religion, so while this doesn't faze him, he seems unable to comprehend how a boy can be incarnated as a girl. Tanner and Pan actually get alone well and he's the only one who doesn't think negatively of her for her beliefs. He also speaks with Roseanne, a cook and riflewoman of Scottish descent. Pan actually ends up joining Tanner and the Boss in their quest (Tanner just manages to persuade his ghoul friend), although they don't tell her their goal, and the trio soon mesh with the ghoul Professor Dryden's company- Kayleigh, a Vault Dweller, and Rock, a Nightkin. Roseanne also joins the group. The companionship makes their way to the Atomic Cafe, where they run afoul of Royston, the cafe's Mister Handy cook, who Dryden asks for scones. Instead of making scones, Royston accidentally unleashes a Molerat, much to the Boss' distaste. The foul state of Royston's kitchen, along with the machine's purpose for remaining there, are looked into, while Tanner meets with Rock and Kayleigh, trying to learn what he can about his new companions. Rock gets close to discovering Tanner's occupation as a Brotherhood Knight, but the boy's own earnest is what (accidentally) saves him. Kayleigh enlists Tanner's help to go hunt down the Molerat, as Roseanne needs it to cook an edible meal- everything else Royston has is spoiled. The two search for the Molerat, following Rock's directions to an alley, and are confronted there with a creature. It's ominously glowing eyes and hisses unnerve Tanner, so he fires into the dark at whatever it might be. His victim turns out to be Mr Tiddles. Tanner is horrified at having killed a house pet, but Kayleigh determines it will be a suitable meal. Tanner is disturbed even further by this, but decides that the dead animal should not go to waste. On their way back to the cafe, Tanner suffers another episode. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brotherhood of Steel Category:Fallout: New York